


Cocktail

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019, farm life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “C’mon…” Eames mutters. He waits in tense silence. Then: “A little closer...ha!”





	Cocktail

“C’mon…” Eames mutters. He waits in tense silence. Then: “A little closer... _ha!”_

_“Eames. What are you doing.”_

Eames leaps to his feet. In his arms, a rooster. He smiles winningly at Arthur.

“Just saying hello to George,” he says.

“Put. Him. Down.”

Eames pouts and lets George flutter off to peck in the dirt. 

Arthur narrows his eyes. “...How long have you been doing this?”

Eames looks down at his arms. They’re covered in dried mud and angry bird scratches. He puts his hands behind his back. “We were bonding. Really, darling,” he says earnestly, “what’s the point of living on a farm if you don’t interact with the natural wildlife?”

“Are there farms in Britain, or is it all just four-hundred-year-old cobblestone roads?” Arthur says.

“Once I was mugged and left in a cornfield in Wales,” Eames says. “I like to think this makes me agriculturally experienced.”

“Yeah, that’s how that works,” Arthur says.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
